Only Room for One in This Mind Palace
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: Gwyneria wandered through the empty halls. Suddenly, doors slammed shut all around her. "What do you think you're doing?" She turned to see Sherlock Holmes, the body she was occupying, standing at the end of the hallway. "This is my mind palace. You aren't welcome here."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's me! I'm back, with something I've been working on for a long time. If you guys were wondering why I wasn't showing any of my other stories any love, this was the reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time in his life, Sherlock Holmes was truly afraid. He was standing there, on the edge of a rooftop, completely surrounded. What was he surrounded by? That was a good question, even it it was a stupidly obvious one. They weren't human… Well, not anymore. They were much worse. The silver circle around their pupils shone in the night.

They were Souls-creatures from another world. They were not like anything Sherlock ever met. They came without warning. They arrived as silent as the Angel of Death. One morning, they weren't there. The next day, began the takeover of humanity. The takeover began quick and easy. They claimed that it was to perfect humanity. Those who still resisted saw it as murder.

Sherlock and a handful of others were of the few that resisted the rule of the Souls. Only those he kept close to them were the ones he thought about at that moment. He was familiar with the drop that faced him. It was St. Bart's hospital after all (part of him wondered whether that was ironic or planned). This time, however, Mycroft would not be there to save him. As a member of the British government, he had been one of the first to be taken. The night that he heard his older brother had been taken by the Souls, he had appeared calm about it. But when he went to his room, he wept at the news and cursed his brother. He just couldn't understand it. Mycroft was almost as smart as he was; how could he have gotten caught. Molly went to him that night, as well as Hamish, and they held onto him as he wept. Sherlock tried to hold himself together, for Hamish's sake, but failed. Sherlock's walls had not just cracked that day; they completely broke down. He remembered Hamish saying, "Daddy, it's okay. We're here." Those were the exact words that Sherlock told Hamish when he cried. The bond the two shared was not by blood, but by bond. Sherlock wondered what Hamish was thinking right now. What was he doing? What were Molly and John thinking?

"Please, come away from there," a voice purred from the shadows, as Sherlock stepped up to the roof's edge.

Sherlock's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He was dumbstruck when two people, whom he thought he would never see again, strolled out of the shadows.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," the other said, a smirk apparent on his face.

"... Burn in hell."

And with that, Sherlock leaned back and free fell. The wind that rushed past him carried the sound of John shouting his name. He silently prayed that Molly and Hamish would be alright without him. It was the second time he prayed in the time period that the Souls arrived. He whispered his last words to love to Molly as his body bounced off the flagpole and fell the rest of the way down before colliding with the wet pavement.

* * *

"His spine is broken into two pieces; his nose, humerus, left tibia and fibula are broken. His skull, 2 neck vertebrae, and many ribs are fractured. He also has internal bleeding and a ruptured heart and liver," the woman in white stated, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Healer, why are you crying? That is a human emotion," said a man dressed in a white, fashionable suit. The Soul had followed his human's memories and sense of fashion. Quite frankly, he liked the style, as was just as protective of the suit as the previous owner was.

"Seeker Alpha, the woman I have bonded with had very distinct memories of this man. He is her son. It would break her heart to see him like this."

"Yes, but she's gone now. You are in control of your body. It will do you well to remember that," said the other woman with dark hair and dressed in a revealing white outfit.

Healer hesitated before nodding to confirm that fact. She knew she was in charge, but that didn't erase the memories. She could see and feel the love that this body had for her son. Healer grabbed the medicine, gently opened Sherlock's mouth, and spritzed the inside of it. Instantly, Sherlock's injuries began to heal. The scars on his face disappeared and his bones became whole.

"It's marvelous how he is still alive. Even just faintly," said Seeker Beta.

"It seems like he wants to live. If it is life he wants," Seeker Alpha said, smirking at his counterpart, "then it is life he shall get."

The female returned his smirk and asked Healer, "Is she ready?"

"Gwyneria is indeed ready. Should we insert her how?"

"The sooner she is in, the sooner we can crush the resistance," said the man, with a hungry look in his eyes.

Healer hesitated before nodding and opening the cryogenic container that held the Soul. Instantly, she was amazed at how beautiful she was. She knew that Gwyneria had spent a few of her lives as a snowflake on the planet of Snokap, but she never expected that the snow's beauty would carry over to her appearance. The Soul was a beautiful white and if the Healer looked hard enough, she could see little frost-like designs in her center. Healer turned Sherlock's head and made an incision in the back, where the neck met his head. She gently lifted the Soul out of the container, and as she carried the white being, she whispered, "Gwyneria, for the sake of Wanda Holmes, look after this man."

And with that, the Healer inserted the icy Soul into the mind of Sherlock Holmes. Gwyneria's feelers attached themselves to Sherlock's brain. They instantly gained access to his last memories and watched as the man fell over the edge. When the consulting detective opened his eyes, they were no longer the deep, icy blue, observing eyes. His pupils were encircled with a thin, silver ring.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how hard this was.**

**So, this is a new collab-story that I'm working on with Jcaslcgaiwd. The idea came up... well, I actually don't know how it came up, so you'll have to ask her because I do not remember. Oh, and this story will also be on her account, so you won't have to switch accounts for different chapters.**

**This is the result of a writing rampage. Jcaslcgaid would have done the first chapter, but after having some difficulties, I decided to write it for her. Then came the extremely long period of time trying to decide how to freaking start this thing! I have not seen nor read The Host, so if I got anything wrong, I'm truly sorry. On Monday, I took my notebook out and tried to think of an idea. Then, the first sentence came up into my head. I just then decided, "You know what! Screw it! I'm just going to go with this and see what happens. Then came some very quick typing on my iPad, and that's how it was finished. I then did some research to correct myself on some of the terms (I didn't know that aliens were called Souls, so I had to change that). Again, I'm sorry. I tried to read the book, but it got boring.**

**I was actually getting depressed while writing this. I had to kill Sherlock! I bet Moffat didn't feel this bad.**

**Anyway, while I recuperate from practically destroying our precious consulting detective, Jcaslcgaid will write the second chapter.**

**Oh, and the Healer is named Wanda since that is Benedict Cumberbatch's mom's name and they didn't announce it in the show.**

**Let's see if you can guess who the two Seekers were. :)**

**Have a great day and let me know how good or how awful this was.**

**-Star Trekker 13**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, there! This Jcaslcgaiwd with chapter two! (Whoo) Star Trekker 13 did such a fantastic job on chapter one! Gee, I don't know if I can top it. We shall see, I guess. This chapter is a flashback so no one is confused. Okay, let's do this thing.

* * *

Molly Hooper carefully stuffed her bag with various supplies that were essential. Canned food, water bottles, non-perishable granola bars, some fruit that has survived, and other that could help her survive. A rough hand grabs her shoulder and she yelps. She whips around quickly, punching the stranger in the face. She grabs her bag quickly, preparing to run.

"Molly Hooper, that is quite a punch you have there." She stops and looks at him. It was Sherlock Holmes! She recovers from her shock and grabs him quickly. She shoves him against the wall and clicks on her flashlight. She shines it in his eyes.

"It's me, Molly! I haven't been taken." He says, slightly ticked off. His eyes were the same shining blue, but they weren't as hard. She lets go of him and looks him over. Dark circles were under his eyes, he was thin, tan, his shirt was dirty, he was wearing ripped jeans, and his sneakers were worn-out. His hair was tangled and dirty, he looked hungry, and he was limping a bit.

"You okay?" She asks, gesturing towards his leg.

"Oh, I was running from those things and I fell and cut my leg." She nods.

"When we get somewhere safe, I'll look at it." She had found a medical kit a while back and it was in pretty good condition. "Let's get to my truck and find a place to stay and chat." She smiles and picks up her bag. He nods and follows. They get into the truck and begin driving.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"Surviving."

"On your own?"

"Yep."  
"What happened to John?"

"No idea. We lost each other."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." A silence passes between the two, than Molly picks it back up.

"I'm glad you're okay."  
"You as well." He smiles at her a bit.

"How did you find me?"  
"I wasn't looking for you, actually. I just found you. I was looking for supplies and ran into you."  
"Huh, that's nice."  
"If you say so."

Another silence and Molly spots a house that looked sturdy and adorned. She stops the car and parks it in the woods nearby. The two cover the truck with branches and mud, making it look like a old, dirty car that was left there. They go into the house, making sure no one or anything else was in there. Thank God it was clear. They settle down in the living room, putting their supplies down. Molly gives Sherlock a can of beans and water while she inspects his leg. Dried blood was up and down it and he appeared to have fractured it. She wipes away the blood, cleaning the few open wounds. Then she wraps up his leg and smiles.

She had done pretty well since this all started. She had enough clothes, food, gas, and any other supply necessary for her survival. She quickly runs upstairs, finding some clothes that were around Sherlock's size. She gives them to him and he smiles.

"How have you been, Molly?" he asks her while she starts a smile fire and he closes the drapes.

"I've been pretty well."  
"I can tell." she smiles.

"Oh, I know."

"So you have been all alone all of this time?"  
"Yep." Another awkward silence. She sighs heavily, not sure what to do or say next. This always happened between the two and she hated it. Molly lays down on the couch, pulling a blanket over herself. Sherlock lays down on the floor. She feels bad, but he says it's fine. This makes her smile a bit.

"Hey, Sherlock?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you going to stay with me?"  
"For as long as I can."  
Another silence.

"How long will that be?"  
He thinks his answer over for a moment.

"Until I die or get caught."

"Good answer."

For this first time, Sherlock said the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Star Trekker 13 here again with the next chapter. I still haven't seen The Host so if I got anything wrong, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Gwyneria could sense the light outside of her closed eyes, but she wasn't ready to open them. She had spent her past three lives in the cold region of Snokap. It had been forever since she was in a warm body. As she adjusted to the temperatures, she tested her newly accumulated senses. Wherever she was, it definitely smelled clean. Chemicals filled the air and stung her nose. Whatever she was on, it was hard and cold. She listened as the voices around her grew from being muffled to clear.

"She should be awake by now."

"Give her time. She's lived life as a snowflake for a while. It will be hard for her to adjust to a new, warmer body."

"She had better adjust quickly. The sooner she wakes, the better."

Sensing the anger in one of their voices, and hearing the sound of fading footsteps, she tried opening her eyes. They felt heavy and the process was very difficult. As soon as she opened them, she quickly closed them after seeing the bright light. She then slowly blinked her eyes, and she could sense her pupils adjusting to the light. Finally, she became accustomed to her white surroundings. Then, a face appeared above her. The silver ring in this white haired woman's eyes told Gwyneria that she could be trusted.

"How are you faring?" she asked with a smile.

"Better than I expect-"

Gwyneria suddenly stopped, lifting her hand to her throat (which was a difficult process).

"Why do I- Oh! There I go again!"

"Why do you what?"

"Sound so deep."

The woman slightly chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. The only available body for you to occupy was that of a male. Not only that, but it was orders from on high."

The woman turned and said, "Have a look," before handing Gwyneria an object.

Gwyneria picked up the object and studied the reflection. She was indeed inside a man! A human man nonetheless! Well,... He was a bit good looking. She loved his eyes. They were the same color as the ice on Snokap. She also liked his curly, dark hair. She was rather fascinated by his cheekbones. Who knew they could be so sharp looking. His clothes, however, were another story. They were blood stained and tattered. His blue scarf was threadbare and shredded. Only his coat was in perfect condition.

¨What was his name?¨

¨I'm afraid I can't tell you. You've been placed in this body for a reconnaissance mission. You see, the body you occupy was once part of a human resistance. They fought back against us.¨

Gwyneria was rather shocked to hear this. Why would anyone want to fight back against the Souls? What had they done wrong?

¨Seeker Alpha and Seeker Beta were hoping that you could look into this man's memories. You could tell us who he is, who he knew, how he became a part of the resistance, and what part he played in their operations.¨

¨Doesn't that seem a little bit… invading? I mean, this was his memories.¨

¨I'm afraid that one cannot argue with orders from on high. I have a spare set of clothes for you. Once you get changed, I'll take you up to the Seekers.¨

* * *

Gwyneria quickly adapted to walking. The man she occupied had a rather strange gait, but she got used to it. She had changed, with help from Healer, into a white trench coat, scarf, shirt, jacket, and pants. Healer led her to a door. Before they entered, the white haired woman turned to Gwyneria.

¨Are you sure you want to do this now? I can tell them that you are still adapting.¨

Gwyneria smiled through the body.

¨I thank you for your concern, Healer, but if this is the reason why I'm here, I will perform the task that has been set before me.¨

Healer hesitated, but nodded in understanding. She then opened the door.

The first person she encountered was a woman. She was young, and her dark hair was in a bun. She was clad in white and gave off a dominating aura. As soon as she saw her, Gwyneria raised her hand to her temple in pain.

¨Is something wrong, Gwyneria?¨ the woman purred.

¨No, it's fine. It is simply a headache, nothing more.¨

That was a lie. When she saw the woman, an image quickly flashed before her eyes of the same woman, but with no clothes, and a phone and riding crop in her hands. But she didn't dare tell this to her.

¨My name is Seeker Beta. Your body was rather familiar with the body I am currently in charge of. Perhaps that explains your headache.¨

¨And who was that?¨

¨She used to be called Irene Adler,¨ said a voice behind Seeker Beta.

A cold chill ran down Gwyneria's spine. The cold never bothered her, but this was different. It was a scary cold.

When Seeker Beta moved out of the way, it only took a few seconds before Gwyneria was on her knees, clutching her head in pain.

There was another man at the desk. His suit had a very distinct look and was all white. It sharply contrasted from his dark hair and slight scruffle. A bowl of apples was on his desk.

Gwyneria saw many images of that man and more. She saw people suited with explosives, an apple on a knife (with letters carved into it), the man in a cloud of fog with a wild Cheshire grin, and the same man by a pool of water.

¨I am Seeker Alpha,¨ Gwyneria heard over her pain. ¨Your body knew me as Jim Moriarty.¨

* * *

¨Again, I apologize for what happened.¨

Gwyneria had gotten over her pain and was now sitting at a chair in front of Seeker Alpha's desk.

¨Quite alright. You are still adjusting to your body. This applies to the mental factor as well as the physical,¨ he said.

¨Do you know why you are here?¨ Seeker Beta asked.

¨You want me to look through this man's memories- to find out what he did.¨

¨Yes. We want you to tell us everything about this man. Can you do that?¨

¨I can try.¨

¨No rush,¨ said Seeker Alpha, with a smile on his face.

Gwyneria got that same chill upon seeing his smile but she ignored it. She dived into the mind of her body.

She was amazed to see that the mind resembled a city. There were tall buildings, offices, and many other landmarks. However, there were no people. Every place held a fact, important information, or a memory.

¨His name is Sherlock Holmes. He's the world's only consulting detective. He apparently invented the job.¨

¨Good. Keep going.¨

Gwyneria dived back into the mind and opened a door marked ¨221 B¨.

"There's a man named John Watson. He's a war doctor from a place called Afghanistan, and he's Sherlock's helper. There's also someone else… There's a woman named-"

"No!"

Suddenly, Gwyneria found herself pushed out of the room she was exploring and tumbling down the stairs. When she looked back at the room, the door slammed shut.

"Get out of here!"

Gwyneria turned and looked up… to see Sherlock Holmes in the doorway that separated 221B from the streets of the city.

"Get out of my head!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally didn't think it was really good. Just another result of a writing rampage.**

**By the way, just a shout out to fans of my other stories who are reading this: Updates are on the way! I know you want more, but I'm busy with high school at the moment. They're coming as fast as I can write!**

**Oh, and if any of you have a DeviantArt account, feel free to follow me (Star-Trekker-13). :)**


End file.
